Our Little Secret
by vindixen
Summary: When Kagome spills all of her secrets to a silver haired stranger in a bar she has no idea that come Monday he is her new boss. How will she deal with the fact that the person who can make or break her career knows every embarrassing detail of her life? I
1. The Silver Haired Stranger

**Disclaimer:** If only I really did own Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and most of all Inuyasha… wouldn't that be fun?

**Summary: **When Kagome Higurashi spills all of her secrets to a silver haired stranger in a bar, she has no idea that come Monday he is her new boss. How will she deal with the fact that the person who can make or break her career knows every embarrassing detail of her life? And what if she is attracted to him? inu/kag

**A/N: **Well here we go kids, I've decided to write a Inuyasha fic. I've been wanting to start one for a while, since I love the show so damn much, and knew I would enjoy writing it. So I hope you like the first chapter. Make sure to review!

This story is** LOOSLY BASED ON 'CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?' **By Sophia Kinsella 

So I present to you…

**Our Little Secret**

**Chapter 1 – The Silver Haired Stranger**

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked, trying her hardest to sound professional. The only problem was that she was not feeling professional at all, she was in fact feeling very, very nervous. She pulled out the chair, took a seat, and placed her slightly shaky hands on her lap.

"Yes, please take a seat Ms. Higurashi." Said her boss, Sesshoumaru sternly. Kagome always got a bit jumpy around authoritative figures, but this man was beyond authoritative. He was the grand high boss, the owner of Taka. Sesshoumaru _Taka_hashi was the great, great grandson of Kariudo Takahashi, the founder of the Taka, a brand of cars known for their speed and artistry. Taka had been passed down from Kariudo to Sesshoumaru's father and eventually down to Sesshoumaru, the current owner of Taka _and _manager of the Tokyo branch. Very rarely did Sesshoumaru meet with workers of Kagome's caliber, Junior Editor, in fact Kagome had never spoken a word to to him, and for him to call her up to his office was more than a big deal.

'_This could only make or break your career,'_ she told herself silently. '_No pressure or anything.'_

"Ms. Higurashi, Jakan here," he indicated to his assistant, a short bald man with a rather big nose often seen tagging along next to Shesshoumaru. "Informs me that you were given the responsibility of approving and sending off shipments of print ads, am I correct? You are to read them over, search for mistakes, and then give the big 'okay'?"

"Yes." Kagome answered wide eyed.

"And can you recite our slogan for the Tetsuiga advertisement?"

"One ride makes you come alive!" She said almost instinctively, after all she must have typed this up 100 times. The Tetsuiga, being the newest and most advanced model of the taka was just about to be launched, and her branch, Printing and Advertising, had been working on little else.

"You seem to know that very well Ms. Higurashi." He said, his eyes bearing into her.

She looked away uncomfortably. "Yes…yes! Of course…"

"Well then would you mind explaining to me why you approved 10,000 of these?" He asked, tossing a ripped out page from a magazine towards her on the desk.

Kagome picked it up hesitantly. She read it over. One ride makes blah blah blah same old phrase she had read a million times before. What was wrong with it? "It looks okay to m– oh no." She said softly, re-reading the words once more and hoping her eyes deceived her. "Oh no no no…" She was frozen.

"My reaction exactly Ms. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said, clenching his jaw. "It seems like you would have noticed a mistake as big as 'One ride makes you come alive'… minus the alive."

So her eyes didn't deceive her. She could feel her stomach doing flips and her leg was now shaking uncontrollably. There it was, in big, bold, black letters:

One ride makes you come.

One ride makes you come! What the hell was she thinking? She wanted nothing more than to slam her head down repeatedly on Sesshoumaru's expensive looking metal desk.

"You know Mr. Takahashi m-maybe this will actually _help _the Tetsuiga!" She said in the most convincing jolly tone she could muster. She couldn't make it any worse. "I mean who wouldn't want a car that could make them co-"

"Enough! No excuse could possibly make up for this!" He sighed and drew circles with his fingers on his temple slowly. Jakan hurried over and began massaging his shoulders until Sesshoumaru shoed him away. When he spoke again it was in an eerily calm tone. "Ms. Higurashi, we have shipped 10,000 of these embarrassing _and _misguiding ads. They are going to be in magazines all across Japan!"

"Don't you think we could try to… get them back?" She added hopefully.

He shot her a look of annoyance and pity mixed together. "If you would like to try and go out and track 10,000 slips of paper that could be _anywhere_ then please, be my guest."

She didn't say anything. In fact she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to, for if she opened her mouth she was afraid she would throw up rather than explain herself. Her first shot at a promotion, and look! She would probably be fired! She would most defiantly be fired! If she were in Sesshoumaru's position, she would fire herself!

"Ms. Higurashi," He said for the hundredth time. "I think you know what I have to do."

She thought she might cry. She was going to cry in front of the owner of Taka.

"I'm going to have to put you on 2 weeks unpaid leave."

"Y-you aren't going to fire me?" She asked in shock. She already had her whole speech of why she should not be fired prepared in her head. She wanted to jump for joy! She wanted to hug Sesshoumaru but felt he might not appreciate that very much.

"Fire you?" He asked, looking uninterested. "No. But one more slip up and-"

"No, I promise! You won't regret this!"

He nodded, now seeming impatient. "See you in two weeks."

She nodded hurriedly and practically ran out of his room. Thank god that was over. As she walked toward the elevator and pressed the button she still couldn't believe she had written "One ride will make you come." How did she miss a mistake like that? She must have approved that one sentence a million times and yet she had gone and screwed everything up when it counted. Typical.

_Ding!_

Kagome was stirred from her thoughts by the sound of the elevator and the green down arrow lighting up. The doors slid open and she was face to face with-

"Kagome!" Hojo said happily, embracing her and pulling her by the hand into the elevator. "I had no idea I would be running into you up on the ninth floor. What are you doing up here?" He said in his usual up beat voice. Kagome had been dating Hojo for nearly six months, and he was virtually the perfect boyfriend. With his neat brown hair, warm eyes, amazing body, and tall stature he was not only extremely handsome but also kind and smart.

"Oh hey Hojo." Kagome said, giving him a half hearted smile.

His face fell. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Well… you see… I _accidentally_ gave approval to the printing of 10,000 ads with 'One ride makes you come alive' minus the alive… ha… funny mistake…"

"You what!" He asked in shock his face a shade paler than usual. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah…" She said. Why did he always have to be so loyal to the company? She was the one being wronged here.

"Well what happened?" He asked staring into her eyes with uttermost importance.

"Mr. Takahashi called me up to his office and told me that I have to go on two weeks unpaid leave."

"Thank god you're not fired!" He said placing his hand over his heart. "What are they going to do about the 10,000 ads?"

"They can't really do anything…" She said, feeling as if salt had been poured into her open wounds.

"This is going to be devastating to the company!" He said shaking his head sadly.

"Okay, okay I know… you don't have to rub it in." She snapped.

Hojo looked taken aback. "Kagome! I didn't mean that at all! I'm just worried… that's all…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Hojo… I just haven't been having a very good day."

"No problem at all. Why don't you just go back to your apartment, take a nice, hot bath and I'll come over later and maybe we can have dinner or something, okay? Why don't you use some of that lavender bath oil I sent you?"

She smiled weekly. "That sounds nice Hojo. Thanks."

"Anytime!" He said kissing her on the forehead and getting out at floor 7.

A bath really did sound nice. She would go home and take a warm bath. But she wouldn't use the lavender bath oil… she didn't really care for it all that much. Not that she would ever tell Hojo that.

The elevator slowed to a stop and she got out, walking towards her desk to grab her purse before leaving but bumped into someone along the way.

"Oh! Kagura! Sorry…" Kagome said. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse…

"Watch where you are going, Kagome, I almost spilled hot coffee down my shirt!"

Kagome fought back the urge to say '_Well you didn't spill it, did you, you ugly, rude, bitch' _and simply smiled forcefully. "My bad!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and tut-tut-ed herself back to her desk.

Kagura's desk happened to sit directly behind Kagome's, and she enjoyed nothing more than to scold Hermione for what ever she was doing wrong.

"'_Kagome! Put down that Cosmo magazine… this is work! Honestly, I feel like I'm Babysitting.'"_

"'_Kagome, do you really think you should be painting your toenails at a time like this?'"_

"'_Oh, so I'm guessing if you have time to talk on the phone then you have finished your research on top selling car colors'"_

Just because Kagura had a higher status than Kagome didn't mean that Kagome wasn't a good worker.

And she could paint her toenails at whatever damn time she wanted!

Even if it _was _during a lecture, it's not like Sesshoumaru was looking…

Okay fine maybe not during a lecture. But whatever _other _time she wanted! Kagura should just stay out of her business.

Kagura also seemed to be in the habit of calling Kagome her 'assistant' and telling Kagome to bring her Coffee. All in all, Kagome despised Kagura.

She hurried over to her desk, grabbed her purse, and tried to pretend she couldn't hear Kagura's questions as she walked out.

"Kagome where are you going? Kagome? I know you can hear me!"

By the time Kagome was out of the office and on the bus back home she was fairly sure that two weeks unpaid leave weren't going to be so bad. No Kagura, no work, no waking up early… but also no money. She couldn't really afford two whole weeks with no check. She was having a hard enough time as it was, what with her everlasting appetite for spending and expensive tastes.

She hoped that her bath would calm her down, but when she got out she felt as worried as ever.

No, there was only one thing that would calm her now.

Alcohol.

She changed out of her work clothes and set off to Ace, her favorite little pub just two blocks up from her house.

When she got there it was a busy as ever and there was only room for her at the bar. She sat down in between a fat man with a dirty white T-shirt and a handsome silver haired man with amber eyes and a strong jaw line.

"Well hello Kagome!" Michael, the pub owner said to her warmly. "Will it be your usual, Chirly temple extra cherries with a kick of brandy?"

She shook her head. "Vodka, straight."

His eyes widened. "Hard day at work?" he asked as he pulled out a shot glass and poured the clear liquid into it.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well let me know if I can get you anything else." He said, sliding the shot her way which she downed immediately, shuddering at the taste and smell that reminded her immensely of nail polish remover. She threw several bills on the table.

"Let me get three more."

Michael nodded hesitantly and went to work on her drinks.

After her third shot she was feeling much happier, and could barely feel the sting of the fourth. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the silver haired man staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked in annoyance.

"I don't think so, but maybe I can help you." He said. His eyes really were amber… like honey. Honey sure did sound good right now.

She began to chuckle but let out a hiccup instead. "And how is that?"

"Anything you feel like getting off your chest? Seems like you had a bad day."

"What makes you think that?" She asked in annoyance. "Maybe I just like going out and drinking. And even if I _did _have something bothering me I wouldn't tell it to some creepy drunk guy." She said proudly.

He smirked. "Okay then."

She waited for a few minutes, half wanting him to ask again, but he didn't, he just sipped his drink smoothly and glanced up at the football game playing on the television.

"My life pretty much sucks." She said to him, as if admitting her defeat. "I almost got myself fired today, I have the worst girl I have to work with, and now I'm on two weeks unpaid leave."

The man turned his head and looked at her, but still said nothing, so she went on.

"I am a hopeless loser and I haven't had sex in a week." Did she really just say that? Oh god. The man was now looking sort of amused. "Haven't had good sex in a month. I don't even think I _have_ a G-spot. Don't get me wrong, my boyfriend is great, but just for once I wish he wouldn't try to be so romantic and would just give it to me rough!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. Why was she telling this stranger all these things? But now it was like someone had turned on a faucet and the water was coming out full blast… except the water was her secrets and the faucet was her big, fat, stupid mouth.

"...I mean scented candles are nice and everything, but do we really have to have 500 around when we are trying to have sex? Or as Hojo would say, 'Make love'…."

"…Never even been in love and I'm 26 years old…"

"…Of course I love Hojo I just forgot for a brief second, he really is amazing and…"

"…Gave me this lavender bath oil which is even too girlish for me…"

"… Really horrible bitch named Kagura who calls me her assistant…"

"…When she asks me to fetch her coffee I sometimes spit in it…"

"…Walked around the entire day with a period stain on my new white pants and she didn't even tell me…"

It seemed like for every shot she had drunken there were 100 secrets that she was rattling off one by one, and the man with the silver hair was doing nothing to stop her.

"…Always wear push up bras because I really have nothing. Sometimes I even put two padded bras on top of each other because then…"

"…Is already married and didn't even ask me to be a bridesmaid. I mean it might be the only wedding I am ever in…"

"…Really big bug that flew up my nose just when I was trying to do the toast…"

"…The biggest zit right in the middle of my forehead for graduation…"

"…Didn't even loose my virginity until I was 21…"

"…Spilled Orange juice in the lap of the woman at my very first job interview…"

"…Tell Hojo that I only weigh 110 pounds when I really weigh 125 and that I am a C cup…"

"…Bought me this really amazing matching bra and underwear set of a size small thong and a 36 C bra which of course I couldn't fit into…"

"…For my birthday he set up this really elaborate scented candle display all around the room and rose petals and it was absolutely too cliché and corny but I could say was "Wow, Hojo, this is absolutely amazing."…"

"…Took me to the opera which was really long and they closed the doors and I had to go to the bathroom so badly I peed my pants…"

"…Pretended I had spilled my lemonade…"

"Kagome?" Michael said, completely shattering her from her thoughts. "It's time to close up now."

"W-what?" She asked confusedly, looking around to a barren pub. "Oh sorry."

"Uhh… Do you need some help home?" Asked the man with the silver hair.

And that's when it struck her. She had just told almost every single one of her most embarrassing, private, secrets to a perfect stranger. What had she done? Now he was looking at her in a pitying way, as if she were half crazy.

"No!" She said squeakily, taking a deep breath. "I think I can manage, thanks!" She leapt up and hurried out of the pub, and all the way home.

XXX

Kagome groaned and rolled over. Her head pounded and the light hurt her eyes. What had she done last night? She knew one thing for sure, and that was that she had a killer hangover. And then it all came flooding back, the advertising screw up, her two weeks unpaid leave, the bar, the silver haired man, all of her secrets…

"Shit!" She exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

"What was that?" said an upbeat voice from the hallway which was quickly followed by a tall, slim girl with very dark brown hair entering Kagome's room.

"Oh… nothing Sango." Kagome said. Sango was Kagome's roommate and best friend. "Just talking to myself."

"Alright. Anything wrong? You look like shit twice over."

Just like Sango to be brutally honest. "Thanks," Hermione said flatly. "I feel like shit twice over."

"…Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really. Work problems. I'll tell you about it later… when it doesn't feel like a jack hammer is drilling into my brain." Kagome said holding her head.

"Oookay well I'll only be a wall away… so don't hesitate…"

"Thanks," Kagome said gratefully, and with that rolled over and went back to sleep.

XXX

Kagome's two weeks went by very slowly, and she found herself visiting Ace the pub quite a few times for condolence. Not only was she bored but she also had virtually no money to spend. Two weeks unpaid really took a chunk out of her spending budget… She found it pretty damn ironic that the only time she actually liked work was when she was suspended from it.

She found herself wallowing in self pity and only felt better when she woke up Monday morning and knew she was going back. On this particular Monday, although not any different from any other day of work, she scavenged through her closet for something nice to wear and took an extra few minutes to get her makeup just right.

When she headed through the doors of the Taka building she strode to the elevator feeling more like she had just earned a promotion than she was coming back from two weeks suspension.

Other than the few nosey questions asked to her by Kagura, no one treated her any differently than usual. By three she felt as if nothing could dampen her spirits, and when Shijin, head of printing and advertising, called her over, she wasn't nervous at all.

"Kagome, would you mind taking these up to Mr. Takahashi? They are the new slogans for the Tetsuiga he wanted to see." He said handing a manila envelope to her.

"Sure!" She said cheerfully, grateful for the chance to redeem herself with Sesshoumaru. After all, their first chat hadn't exactly been the most pleasant.

"Thanks, you're a big help." He said sighing in relief and walking away.

After riding the elevator up to floor nine she got out, whistling as she walked towards the door with Mr. Takahashi printed neatly upon it. She knocked on it, then opened the door and-

Quickly rushed right back out. She leaned against the door clutching the envelope to her chest.

'_Oh my god.'_ She thought over and over again in her whirring brain.

It was him. Same silver hair, same golden eyes, same strong jaw line.

It was the man from the bar.

**A/N:** So that should give you a pretty good introduction to my story :) 8 pages on word… which makes it a lot longer than what I usually write. Yes, I'm proud haha. So do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you feel ANYTING about it? If so PLEASE send me some feedback in the form of that button at the bottom of the screen that reads 'Review'. I will love you forever… plus a day. AND the more feedback I get the quicker I'll write another chapter…

By the way, I know right now it seems like a Hojo/Kagome pairing… but trust me, it's destined to be Inuyasha/Kagome. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Well thanks for reading! xoxo Miranda


	2. Dignity

**A/N:** Oh man… sorry for writing Hermione a few times! My other fic, which I have been writing since last march, is about Hermione and I'm so used to writing about her that I guess I slipped it in accidentally! Well glad you all liked it anyway :)

Also! This chapter ventures back a bit into some things that happened last chapter from Inuyasha's point of view, so I italicized the parts that word for word are the same as last time so you can skip over them if you like.

**Chapter 2 – Dignity **

He wasn't really a small pub kind of guy, but this place was cozy and served a hell of a good beer. And he sort of appreciated the quiet. Yes it was a bit awkward, and a big change from the usual party atmosphere he enjoyed, but it was calming and sort of… cleansing. Yes cleansing. That was the kind of word big time business men used, right? And that's what he was… or rather what would be in 4 days time. The thing was Inuyasha wasn't quite sure if he was _ready_ to be a big time business man. To manage a whole, not to mention very important branch, of Taka, his family's company.

Inuyasha had never really had to work all that hard for anything his entire life. He was born rich, grew up rich, and now at the age of 27 lived rich. He was never the stiff, hard working, go getter type, like his older brother Sesshoumaru, but the funny, charismatic one that everyone liked. Of course that also meant that when his father died when he was 18, Sesshoumaru, 23, became the owner of Taka. Yes, Inuyasha was jealous, he and his brother never really got along all that well, but what could he do? He wasn't going to reprimand his dead fathers will. And on top of that, although Inuyasha had just turned 18 and was technically an adult, he was childish at heart and could never have run a company as big and successful as Taka.

So Inuyasha went off to college, a good excuse for him to work hard and party harder, and by the time he graduated, felt that working was just not his cup of tea. So he took a few years off, enjoyed the sweet, free life that only someone with Inuyasha's money could. The thing was, this could only last so long.

26 year old people did not go to bars every night and sleep every day. 26 year old people went to work, earned a decent living, and when he realized that he couldn't live on his father's money forever, he took Sesshoumaru's offer of managing a branch of Taka. The thing was, although not very driven and a little lazy, when Inuyasha put his mind to it he was a damn good worker, and by the time he had finished a year of extra training, Sesshoumaru granted him the Tokyo branch. And that brought him to where he was now. At a little pub in Tokyo with a beer in hand and work on the brain. Was he really ready?

The little silver bells hanging on the door handle jingled as the door to the pub was pushed open sending a blast of icy air in its path. Inuyasha looked up, startled at the sudden climate change, just in time to see a woman with long black hair walk in, her cheeks flushed from the cold, and a distant expression on her face. She looked around the pub and then to the bar where Inuyasha was sitting and then, apparently spotting the vacant seat beside him, walked over and sat in it letting out a sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her, rummaging through her purse, her bangs askew and face still a bit rosy.

"Well hello Kagome!" Said the man behind the bar, seeming to startle her away from whatever she was looking for in her bag.

Kagome. That was a nice name. He sipped from his icy mug while glancing up at the football game nonchalantly, but really, he was much more interested in the conversation between the bar owner and the pretty raven haired girl.

"Will it be your usual, chirley temple extra cherries with a kick of brandy?"

She shook her head. "Vodka, straight."

"Hard day at work?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well let me know if I can get you anything else." He handed her a shot and continued rubbing at the bottom of a foggy cup with a dirty looking dishrag.

"Let me get three more." He heard her say a minute or two later. He heard the clink of several glasses hit the table beside him but kept his eyes plastered on the game.

Inuyasha wondered why the girl was downing shots. His first impression as she walked in the door had not been that of a drunken party girl, for he had seen far too many of those in his past and felt confident he could recognize one. Maybe he hadn't seen her closely enough. He swiveled his head to his left and glanced at her face. Pink cheeks, dark brown eyes, slick black hair… no she defiantly wasn't a party girl. She seemed more classy and naïve than that.

She snapped her head in his direction suddenly. "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha surveyed her face. "I don't think so, but maybe I can help you."

She hiccupped. "And how is that?"

"Anything you feel like getting off your chest? Seems like you had a bad day."

"What makes you think that? Maybe I just like going out and drinking. And even if I _did _have something bothering me I wouldn't tell it to some creepy drunk guy."

He was only trying to help, but she was clearly too drunk to judge that. "Okay then." He said with a bit of a smirk, and went back to watching his football game.

"My life pretty much sucks." She said to him, as if admitting her defeat. "I almost got myself fired today, I have the worst girl I have to work with, and now I'm on two weeks unpaid leave."

He turned to face her, a bit confused at her outburst of confessions, but said nothing.

"I am a hopeless loser and I haven't had sex in a week. Haven't had good sex in a month. I don't even think I _have_ a G-spot. Don't get me wrong, my boyfriend is great, but just for once I wish he wouldn't try to be so romantic and would just give it to me rough!"

Why was she telling him all that? Inuyasha was pretty sure that he should stop her, but instead found himself gripping her every secret filled word.

"_...I mean scented candles are nice and everything, but do we really have to have 500 around when we are trying to have sex? Or as Hojo would say, 'Make love'…."_

"…_Never even been in love and I'm 26 years old…"_

"…_Of course I love Hojo I just forgot for a brief second, he really is amazing and…"_

"…_Gave me this lavender bath oil which is even too girlish for me…"_

"… _Really horrible bitch named Kagura who calls me her assistant…"_

"…_When she asks me to fetch her coffee I sometimes spit in it…"_

"…_Walked around the entire day with a period stain on my new white pants and she didn't even tell me…"_

"…_Always wear push up bras because I really have nothing. Sometimes I even put two padded bras on top of each other because then…"_

"…_Is already married and didn't even ask me to be a bridesmaid. I mean it might be the only wedding I am ever in…"_

"…_Really big bug that flew up my nose just when I was trying to do the toast…"_

"…_The biggest zit right in the middle of my forehead for graduation…"_

"…_Didn't even loose my virginity until I was 21…"_

People were starting to leave. It was very dark outside.

"…_Spilled Orange juice in the lap of the woman at my very first job interview…"_

"…_Tell Hojo that I only weigh 110 pounds when I really weigh 125 and that I am a C cup…"_

"…_Bought me this really amazing matching bra and underwear set of a size small thong and a 36 C bra which of course I couldn't fit into…"_

"…_For my birthday he set up this really elaborate scented candle display all around the room and rose petals and it was absolutely too cliché and corny but I could say was "Wow, Hojo, this is absolutely amazing."…"_

"…_Took me to the opera which was really long and they closed the doors and I had to go to the bathroom so badly I peed my pants…"_

"…_Pretended I had spilled my lemonade…"_

"Kagome? It's time to close up." Said the bar owner, snapping Inuyasha and surely the girl out of their thoughts.

The girl looked kind of awestruck for a minute, then her eyes widened in a seeming dawn of realization, and she hopped up from her chair.

Inuyasha felt he should say something but wasn't sure what it should be. He was intrigued by this secret spilling beauty. "Uhh… Do you need some help home?" He asked confusedly, still a bit unsure of what had just happened but very sure that the woman needed some help home.

"No!" She said squeakily, taking a deep breath. "I think I can manage, thanks!"

And in seconds, she was gone. Out the door and out of his life forever.

Or so he thought.

XXX

"_Kagome, would you mind taking these up to Mr. Takahashi? They are the new slogans for the Tetsuiga he wanted to see." Shijin said handing a manila envelope to her._

"_Sure!" She said cheerfully, grateful for the chance to redeem herself with Sesshoumaru. After all, their first chat hadn't exactly been the most pleasant._

"_Thanks, you're a big help." He said sighing in relief and walking away._

_After riding the elevator up to floor nine she got out, whistling as she walked towards the door with Mr. Takahashi printed neatly upon it. She knocked on it, then opened the door and-_

_Quickly rushed right back out. She leaned against the door clutching the envelope to her chest. _

'_Oh my god.' She thought over and over again in her whirring brain._

_It was him. Same silver hair, same golden eyes, same strong jaw line._

_It was the man from the bar._

Her head was spinning. Why was he here? More importantly, why was he here _in_ Sesshoumaru's office? If Sesshoumaru had been fired in her two weeks of leave wouldn't they have taken the Mr.Takahashi off the door? And Sesshoumaru couldn't have been fired… he owned the company! This wasn't supposed to happen… strangers were supposed to _stay_ strangers, not show up at work the next day!

Just then a man in a grey suit holding some papers walked by.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked shyly.

The man stopped and looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Do you know where Mr.Takahashi is?"

The man looked at her strangely. "In the room right behind you…"

"I don't think he's in there… maybe his office moved? There is a man in there, but he isn't Mr. Takahashi… Silver hair… Amber eyes…"

"Yes… that's Mr. Takahashi…" He said, seemingly impatient.

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "I may not be the smartest girl in the world, but I have been working here almost a year now and I think I would be able to recognize Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

The man gave a chuckle. "Sesshoumaru Takahashi isn't in charge of the Tokyo branch anymore. His brother is. Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi."

She froze. The man in the bar… he was Sesshoumaru's brother? She had told her deepest, darkest secrets to Sesshoumaru's brother? And now… her boss? She felt her face pale and gulped. "T-Thanks." She said.

The man gave her a strange look, then nodded and walked away.

What had gone on when Kagome was away? How in two weeks had the world of Taka taken a complete turn without her even knowing? She would have thought that Hojo would have said something, but she really hadn't seen much of Hojo in her two weeks, what with him hard at work and her… lounging around at home.

But by now Kagome was more worried about loosing her job then being informed of a new boss.

Maybe he hadn't recognized her… after all she _had_ run out of the room very quickly after entering it. Even better, maybe he didn't remember her at all. Maybe the events from that night were just as foggy to him as they were to her. Yes, she was sure he didn't recognize her. But even so, she didn't plan on going into his office any time soon. She set the Envelope down outside his door and quietly walked back towards the elevator, riding it back down to her floor and making her way back to her desk.

For the rest of the day Kagome worked with out disruption, although every slight disturbance caused her to jump like a deer in headlights. She didn't know why she was so worried, he probably didn't even recognize her, but still, she had a nagging feeling at the back of her head…

"Kagome Higurashi?"

She jumped a mile in her chair. "Y-yes?" She asked, trying her best to regain composure, and turned to look towards the voice.

It was Sesshoumaru's short balled assistant, Jakan. What was he still doing there…? Kagome would have thought Sesshoumaru would have taken him with him…

"Mr. Takahashi would like a word." He said, and promptly turned on his heal and scurried away.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckkkkk… so he did remember her. She had been stupid to think he wouldn't. Of course he did. Who forgets someone who tells them every detail of their life? She got up, putting on her most professional face, and strutted towards the doors.

The march towards Mr. Takahashi's office felt more like a march to the scaffold. She knocked three times on the door and entered.

Inuyasha was sitting in his chair, his legs up on the desk and arms folded behind his head. "Ms… Higurashi is it?" He fingered a file with her name printed in capital letters on the front.

She nodded. This was it. He was going to fire her.

"Your folder is quite impressive. Good resume… impressive college credits… and when I look at your folder, it seems that you are in quite excellent physical health as well? It says you weigh… 110 pounds? That's a very petite size for a woman of your stature… 5"7?"

"What?" She asked confusedly. Why was he bringing up her weight? And then, in both horror and embarrassment, she remembered.

"…_Tell Hojo that I only weigh 110 pounds when I really weigh 125 and that I am a C cup…"_

"Thirsty?" He asked, switching the subject entirely. "I sure am… you know I'm really craving a coffee… and I hear you often go on coffee runs for the printing department? Do you think maybe you could pick me up one today?"

"Yes… yes of course!" She said jumping at the opportunity to redeem herself. "Anything you want. What do you take?"

"Well… I like sugar… and cream, but no saliva."

"…_When she asks me to fetch her coffee I sometimes spit in it…"_

Kagome was officially panicking. She had only wanted to go out for a drink, and now she had ended up ruining her entire career. Why did everything in her life have to go so terribly awry?

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha continued staring at her with a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "You seem a bit tense. Could it be the lack of good sex?"

"_I am a hopeless loser and I haven't had sex in a week. Haven't had good sex in a month."_

Suddenly Kagome was enraged. How dare he call her in her with no purpose other than to humiliate her? How dare he bring up her most personal secrets as if they meant nothing? How _dare_ he? Suddenly something in Kagome exploded, and her anger and embarrassment boiled over.

"Now listen here you big… you big… meanie! You have no right to bring up those things. I never intended to tell you those things, and wouldn't have if you hadn't kept pushing me to do so! You were the one who asked me what was wrong. And now you're throwing it back in my face. I'm not going to tip around you like you are some grand high boss anymore. You may be able to take away my job, but you will _never_ take away my dignity!" And with a satisfied huff, she turned on her heal and-

Ran straight into the door. She clapped her hand over her throbbing head and reached for the doorknob, trying to look as unfazed as possible, and stormed out, but not before she heard the sound of slight laughter.

XXX

**A/N: **Well that was maybe not the most exciting chapter but it was hopefully informative and kind of showed you a little more of my interpretation of Inuyasha's character. The next couple chapters are definitely going to heat up (aka meeting new main characters I have a feeling you will recognize…) so hopefully if you want to read more, you will send me lots of reviews! You can do it… it only takes a minute of your time… and makes me all warm and fuzzy inside :D


End file.
